Kiss The Rain
by Medie
Summary: She's spent twenty years living in her head, it takes a rainstorm and Danny Taylor to pull her back out. sequel to Testing: One, Two, Three


Title: Kiss The Rain  
Fandom: Without A Trace  
Pairing: Danny/Other  
Spoilers: None  
Rating: R  
Word Count: 999  
Notes: for the multifandom1000 'First Kiss Challenge' . helsinkibaby...If you were to write song fic for that convo we had? grins Can this induce it? G sequel to Testing: One, Two, Three  
Summary: She's spent twenty years living in her head, it takes a rainstorm and Danny Taylor to pull her back out.  
  
"Kiss The Rain"  
by M.  
-  
When Chloe had been a little girl, she'd loved thunder and lightening storms. Even as an adult, she still felt that fascination with them. More than once, she'd stopped work on a profile and wandered out into the weather to feel the rain on her face, hear the thunder overhead. Proof, her ISU coworkers claimed affectionately, that she was quite crazy, but still, she did it. The power of storms amazed her and, in those times, she was right back to that innocent little girl who hadn't a clue what the world had in store for her. Chloe missed those days...when she was happy to hear the rain on the roof.  
  
Unfortunately, since moving to New York and discovering the roof of her grandmother's brownstone, well, it leaked a little...she wasn't so happy with the rain. Rain meant trips up the stairs to empty buckets and glare in aggravation at the ceiling. The contractor assured her that the roof would be repaired soon. Chloe was skeptical. She had a feeling that she was being treated to the 'little woman' syndrome and, with a wry snort, she resolved to go straight from work to see him. Special Agent Alexander, it seemed, was a lot more intimidating than just plain old Chloe.  
  
Carrying a bucket downstairs to the bathroom, she up-ended it into the tub and her already soaked tank top was treated to another splashing. She ignored it, having long since given up caring. She was going to get drenched either way with the deluge that seemed intent on giving New York an impromptu, if late, spring cleaning. Chloe was about ready to start drawing up plans for an ark and blamed the disaster movie of the week. Those things invited bizarre weather, she swore they did.  
  
Chloe carried the bucket back up and replaced before heading for the kitchen, where nice hot coffee was perking. Her arms were going to be killing her in the morning but it saved her a trip to the gym. Carrying heavy buckets of water downstairs and then walking back up had to be doing something good. If not, she was going to hurt somebody  
  
The ringing of her cellphone caused her to detour through the living room to pick it up, before continuing to the kitchen. "Chloe Alexander." She greeted crisply, reaching back to pull her hair out of its ponytail, letting it fall limply against her back. Ahh humidity...  
  
"Haven't floated away yet, huh?" Danny Taylor asked cheerfully, laughing when she snorted in response.  
  
"Not for the roof's lack of trying. But, on the upside? If we ever arm wrestle? I'm wiping the floor with you." She mock-groused, pouring herself a cup of coffee and heading for the sugar. "Your ass is mine, Taylor."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
Chloe laughed. "Danny, anyone ever tell you that you're an incorrigible flirt?"  
  
"You just did." He observed with an infuriatingly logical tone which Chloe promptly decided he wasn't supposed to be. She was the logical one. He was...well he was Danny. "Say, Chlo?"  
  
"Hmmm?" She hummed out, adding cream to her coffee.  
  
"Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure. What?"  
  
"Open the door. I'm getting drenched out here."  
  
"What?!" Chloe's eyes widened and she forgot the coffee as she turned in the direction of the door. As if she could see through the walls to the front stoop where he supposedly waited.  
  
"Open the door? It's like the second flood out here." Danny's mirth translated over the static-filled line with ease.  
  
Rushed through the house to the front door, she did her best to sound authoritative as she threatened, "So help me, Danny, if you're joking..."  
  
Danny grinned at her as she opened the door. "I'm not." Ducking inside, he lifted up a soggy pizza box. "Thought you might need sustenance in your battle with the roof." The shocked look on her face made his grin widen and he reached out with one finger to push her mouth closed. "Surprised?"  
  
"How...how long have you been out there?"  
  
"About five minutes. I ran the bell but..."  
  
"It's broken." She explained absently, taking the box as he shrugged out of his coat and hung it up. "Danny...what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
He turned and took the box back. "Already told you that. See? Pizza." The narrowed, appraising gaze she gave him said the explanation hadn't passed muster and he sighed. "Look, Chlo', you and I both know there's something going between us but as long as work is the only place we see each other...neither one of us is going to cross the line." Summoning up a grin, he sauntered past her into the hallway. "Kitchen this way? You got any good sodas?"  
  
She stared after him with a shocked expression, trying to absorb everything he had just said and process the impact of it, before following him into the kitchen to find Danny searching through the cupboards.  
  
"Plates and glasses?"  
  
"Third door on the right. Danny..."  
  
He turned, pointing a finger at her. "Nope. Don't even try it."  
  
Chloe's brow furrowed. "Try what?"  
  
"Thinking about it." He advanced on her. "That's your problem, Chlo', you've been living in your head for too long. Gotta stop that. Let your body have a go at the reins."  
  
With him invading her personal space as he was, it was next to impossible to think clearly anyway, all she could focus on was his presence, body heat, the scent of his aftershave. She was positively lightheaded but forced herself to speak. "Danny..."  
  
He grinned a little. "Chloe, shut up." Leaning in, he took her lips with his, an arm wrapping around her waist, tugging her closer.  
  
She whimpered slightly, caught off-guard, and pressed closer. If he smelled good, he tasted better, and coherent thought went out the window. But, before it left, she had one clear thought. Danny was right. She thought too much. Kissing Danny, now that...that she hadn't done nearly enough.  
  
Not nearly.  
  
Finis 


End file.
